Fallen Thorn CARLOS DE VIL
by alvarezsamy
Summary: Jamison "Jaime" was known as the most innocent in Auradon. Being the adopted daughter of Fairy Godmother meant she had to be a role model, good influence.


Fairy Godmother in her crowning glory had finally managed to place her infant daughter, Jane, to bed. As Fairy Godmother herself was ready to go to bed herself, she stopped when a knock was heard as the door. She looked over at the grandfather clock to see it was one in the morning. Cautiously, she walked over to the door and opened it to see no one. Pitch black. Fairy Godmother went to close the door when to sounds of an infant crying was heard. She, for a second, had thought it was Jane, but these cries were much closer.

Fairy Godmother looked down to see a basket right at her feet, inside was a baby. She picked up the basket and brought it in from the cold. She felt heartbroken, who would just leave an innocent creature alone?

Fairy Godmother picked up to child and rocked her gently back and forth. The baby had just looked up at her. Fairy Godmother walked to Jane's nursery and transformed the changing table to another crib. Fairy Godmother placed the now sleeping baby in and left the room quickly. She went back to the living room and looked through the basket. There was a white knitted blanket was a pink ribbon through the edges, a peculiar baby rattle, and two envelopes. Fairy Godmother picked up the one envelope and opened it.

 **Dear stranger,**

 **You do not know me, but I know you. The baby you have decided taken in is named Lorelei. Her mother is presumed to have died in childbirth and her father is extremely dangerous. I ask you to please protect her, take her under your wing, give her a different name and hide her from the world. There will be a second note in the next envelope that must be given to Lorelei when she is coming of age. You may try to open it yourself but anything you do will not work. If you should decide to give the baby away to someone else, then please place everything you found back in the basket.**

 **Sincerely, a Friend.**

Fairy Godmother looked over at the other envelope to see a red seal on it. When she tried to open it, the seal had burn her making her drop it. She picked the envelope up and placed it back into the basket before going back to the nursery. She looked inside to see her Jane still asleep, but when looking at the new baby, she wasn't in the crib.

Fairy Godmother gasped, leaving to go find her. She stopped her tracks when she heard the sounds of a baby back in the living room where the basket was. Fairy Godmother slowly went to see that the baby was back in the basket, holding the tiny rattle in her hand. Fairy Godmother picked her up again to take her back to the nursery. Half way there she looked down and gasped. She wasn't holding a baby, but a pillow, she could have sworn that she picked baby Lorelei up.

She went back to the living room to see the baby still in the basket, gripping the blanket with her little hands. Fairy Godmother picked her up, but this time talking the the blanket as well and walking to the nursery. She laid the baby in the crib and covered her with the blanket.

 _ **ONE YEAR LATER...**_

It was Lorelei, now Jamison birthday. Fairy Godmother take the advice and changed the baby's now to Jamison, Jaime for short. Jaime sat on the ground, playing with her adopted sister Jane. Through the front door, walked in the King and Queen of Auradon and their own son, Benjamin, Ben for short. King Adam, originally known as the Beast, handed Fairy Godmother a present for Jaime and sat Ben in the playpen with the other babies. Next was Cinderella and Prince Charming and their son, Chad. The present piled up more and more. Jaime was a happy child in Fairy Godmother's eyes, she was a lot calmer than Jane.

The door opened up once again, but no one seemed to noticed. A figure walked in, holding a present wrapped up with a pretty green bow and purple orchids. The present was placed behind the others, so it may be the last one. Baby Jaime noticed the figure and smiled, remember that this person was indeed the same one that brought she here in Fairy Godmother's care.

The mysterious figure quickly left the home before they could be noticed. Hours later, the party had been over. Fairy Godmother finally put her daughters to sleep and had finished cleaning the mess. She was ready the call it a night when she noticed a present hidden behind something. She picked it up and opened it carefully. After removing the green bow and purple flowers, she found a teddy bear and one letter.

 **Dear Fairy Godmother,**

 **I thank you for watching over little Lorelei, who you now call Jaime. This is a gift for her. You have probably already seen signs of magic for her.**

Fairy Godmother shook her head remembering the time Jaime had magical appeared out of her crib and into Jane's.

 **...but I must tell you that her father is on the lookout for Jaime. If he finds her then Jaime's fate will be sealed in the path of darkness. TRUST NO ONE!**

 **Sincerely, A Friend**

Fairy Godmother quickly through the letter back into the box and made her way to Jane and Jaime's room. She found Jaime out of the crib and into Jane's again. Fairy Godmother carefully placed the teddy bear next to Jaime.

What Fairy Godmother didn't know is that the same person who has brought Jaime to her new home, the same person who a year later has brought a gift for her, yes that same person... was the cause of this whole mess.


End file.
